Guilds
there are guild all over the soaring dragon Continent and in each floor of tong tian tower. Assassin Guild, Thief Guild and Mercenary Guild were all combined together as one body in the Sixth Floor of Tong Tian Tower. All requests would be issued on the Mercenary Guild, but the trade, materials and rewards would be completed at each guild. All three guilds would have a Bloody Villain List. Amongst the top ten wanted people, eight of them were Dragon Hunters. Only two were naturally born mad slaughterers. 'Mercenary Guild' to join you just need to fill out a form and pay 10 silver for the Mercenary Heavenly Badge that automatically keeps track of your quests points to rank up in the guild. when quests are completed rewards are given like money, items or points, When they were about to report their completed mission, the Crimson Piercing Eyes would evaluate if there was any corruption done. If it detected a dishonest act, it would immediately order the guards to arrest them and put them in jail. on the sixth floor Valor Medal given to the anti-dragon hunters mercenarys, Valor Medal is divided into six ranks when becoming one. to join the hunters you need a nominator and a guarantor 'Assassin Guild' the assassins guild requires no money just a test either a practical test or a written one. the practical test is to kill someone and bring back there head and the written one is a how would you'd you kill a particular person. when accepted into the guild you receive a Blood-rose Map (got when joined the assassins guild can find any target that is wanted, joined together with the Grimoire, it only works at night) and can become a Vengeance Hunter 'Warrior Guild' Warrior Guild’s third floor:This place was pretty much the mercenary’s restricted area, since only those that had given special contributions or honorable achievements for the country had the privilege to come and accept a mission.it also where you can convert military service to gold. mercenaries that had exchanged all of their achievements as money before to buy drinks. However, once they were discovered, they would be punished by affiliates from the nation. In the worst case scenario, their mercenary title would be wiped, and their rank would be lowered. yellow-skinned imp= few coppers green-skinned imp= few coppers demon general= 100 gold coins The First Floor of the Warrior Guild most veteran, Elder Lu Lun. He was the branch chief of the First Floor of the Warrior Guild, the representative of the guild on the sixth floor is Ou Gen and Ma Tai *Ou Gen, an Innate Level 1 with a moustache in the shape of ‘八’ *Chief Matthew (Ma Tai), had hair as white as white swan the warrior guild has there own guards/army detail called the ‘Iron Blood Guards’ 'Merchant Guilds' there is no single Merchant Guild there are multiple each "company" is there own guild, they also carry badges from the different Merchant Guilds they belonged to, and this helped to keep them safe. For example, for merchants who represented Shun Tian’s Sky Emperor Divine Palace Merchant Guild, even if they looked as weak as a chick, no one would dare to touch Shun Tian’s property. 'Guilds' *Shun Tian’s Sky Emperor Divine Palace Merchant Guild *Golden Toad Guild **one of the largest Merchant Guild in the Sixth Floor of Tong Tian Tower, ranked 95 out of ten thousand other Merchant Guilds. *Hundred War Guild **top 10 ranked guild (weakest) *Titan Guild Category:Zi Jin empire Category:Da Xia Empire Category:Tian Luo Empire Category:Soaring Dragon Continent Category:Tong Tian Tower Category:Outer Realm